Petrova's don't get the flu!
by KindKelsey
Summary: Katherine is human and sick with the flu. The only one who can take care of her is a very concerned and worried original vampire. Kalijah fluff :) Two-Shot
1. Part 1

**_Enjoy dear readers :)) I have clearly switched around some things in the story line, so I guess this is a little AU? Sorry in advance for minor mistakes. All your support is appreciated!_**

 **/ I don't own TVD, if I did Katherine and Elijah would've had a much different ending *sighs* /**

* * *

Katherine could tell something was wrong the second she woke up. Her skin was far too warm, and her throat felt as though someone had shoved vervain down it. Except she knew that couldn't be it; she had been a human for only five months, and she had hated every second of it.

Her whole body _ached_ , and she seriously considered staying in bed. But she had big plans today -plans that may just involve travellers and jumping into a certain doppelgängers body- so she reluctantly dragged herself out of her cozy bed anyways. The sudden and tremendous pain in her head made Katherine start to worry something was seriously wrong with her. Surely this amount of pain wasn't normal for a simple headache?

Still she slipped on black jeans and a purple tank top and forced her body to keep moving in the direction of the Salvatore's kitchen. She opened the cabinet where her usual favourite cereal was kept and frowned when it was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for something?" Damon asked, sounding mischievous.

Katherine had been staying at the boarding house for the past few months and usually could handle Damon quite well - she found that threatening to stake him in his sleep tended to shut him up. But today felt different and she was in no mood to deal with the annoying vampire.

With a dramatic sigh she turned to face the elder Salvatore, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Damon only smiled at her menacing stance as he shoved more cereal in his mouth. He stepped passed her and began to wash his empty bowl out in the sink, a stupid smirk still plastered on his face. Normally, Katherine would've given him hell for eating the last of her _favourite_ Cheerios _-_ the apple cinnamon kind of course- but she decides she isn't all that hungry anyways.

"This is the part where you're supposed to threaten my life." Damon says, giving her an expectant look.

She opens her mouth to retort but stops as her head throbs again. Gripping the counter for support she takes a moment to gather herself.

"Woah, you alright? You look like crap." Damon says, though he doesn't sound like he cares too much.

Stefan must've been lurking somewhere upstairs -probably writing in his diary or something sweet and touchy like that- because the second Damon says this he's downstairs. Noticing Katherine's clear discomfort he reaches out to help her and frowns at her warm temperature.

"You're burning up." He states.

"I'm fine." Katherine tells him, rolling her eyes. "I- I just need a second and then I'll be off."

"There's no way you are going out when you have this high of a fever." Stefan says, using his " _you better listen to me because I'm not happy_ " tone of voice.

"You forget I'm a _Petrova_ , It's going to take more then a fever to keep me bedridden Stefan." Katherine tells him with a strained smirk, releasing her grip on the counter and standing up straighter.

"You aren't immortal anymore, a flu can be dangerous to you if you aren't careful." Stefan warned.

"Don't remind me." Katherine snapped. "If you hadn't given the stupid cure to pathetic little Elena I wouldn't have to deal with situations such as these in the first place."

Stefan looks hurt at her words and Katherine _almost_ feels a little guilty. With her head and throat (and pretty much the rest of her body too) screaming in pain everything seems to be pissing her off and whatever sensor she may have had on her words before seems to be on a strike.

"At least take some medicine." Stefan says, opening the cupboards and scanning them for any leftover bottles of pills they may have had from when Elena had been human and around so much they eventually started storing stuff for her. Unfortunately he can't seem to find any.

"I got rid of all them." Damon explains with a shrug.

Stefan looked ready to give his older brother a lecture, but stopped himself knowing his words would go ignored. Katherine suddenly felt her stomach doing flops, and she quickly bolted towards the bathroom and threw up all the contents in her stomach. Stefan was quick to rush to her aide, but Damon was too busy plugging his nose to block out the smell of puke to do anything useful.

"Ew." Damon said dramatically, leaving the boarding house at a far from human speed. There wasn't much that could gross the vampire out; but puke was where he drew the line. The stuff was _disgusting_.

Stefan had to hold back a sigh as his brother left. Damon was never too good with comforting others. The younger Salvatore remembered how panicky his brother used to get when the two of them were growing up and Stefan got the flu.

Hearing the sound of Katherine gagging in bathroom, Stefan rushed to help her.

/

"Please can I take your temperature?" Stefan asked for the fifteenth time in the kindest tone of voice he could manage. He was holding the thermometer tightly in his hand and it took all of his willpower to keep himself from forcefully shoving the thermometer in her mouth.

" _No_. Now let me leave, this is stupid." Katherine said, coughing at the end of her sentence. She had already wasted a whole hour watching some stupid comedy tv show Stefan had put on, and she wasn't about to let the freaking flu screw up the rest of her plans for the day too.

"You're the one being stupid! I don't care if I have to _lock_ you in this room for the next twenty-four hours...you are not leaving!" Stefan tells her, beginning to lose his patience.

"You will NOT lock me in this room Stefan Salvatore." Katherine says in a serious tone.

"Fine, I won't. But only if you promise not to go anywhere until you are better." Stefan huffs.

"You're not in charge of me!" Katherine says, using the loudest voice she can manage with her sore throat.

"Fine, be difficult. If you need me I'll be downstairs, I'm going to give you a chance to rest." Stefan says in a exhausted tone, moving in the direction of the bedroom door.

When Katherine notices he's about to lock her in she curses in a definitely not English language and attempts to chuck a pillow at his head. He is able to easily dodge it and quickly leave the room -locking the door behind him and ignoring Kat's continues swears.

Stefan let out a loud sigh. This was going to be a very **_long_** day.

* * *

Elijah was done with New Orleans. After Hayley had lost the baby she lashed out at him and his whole family, even going as far as asking the witches for help in destroying them. Of course, all her attempts had failed, and her betrayal had cost her dearly.

Needless to say Elijah was very much in need of time to gather his thoughts and get a break from the chaos. Rebekah had eagerly asked to tag along, not wanting to be all alone with a still severely pissed off Klaus. Elijah's plans had been to drive until he found somewhere interesting to stay; Rebekah's were to return to Mystic Falls and visit Matt.

His sister had quite the fixation with the human, and Elijah knew how serious she was when she cared for someone. He could only hope that Matt would be good to her _and_ the rest of his family (because it would be a complete shame if Klaus killed _another_ of Rebekah's boyfriends.)

This is what led him to the situation he was currently in, sitting in the grill watching his sister fawn over Matt. The only thing currently keeping him company the glass of bourbon he still hasn't taken a sip of. He turns his head as someone noisily sits down in the stool next to him, he has to stifle a sigh as Damon Salvatore smirks at him.

"Damon, what a pleasure." Elijah says, his voice monotone. He subtly looks over at Rebekah to see if she has noticed the elder Salvatore's entrance -she wasn't exactly his _biggest_ fan- but she's still completely focused on her conversation with Matt that seems to be about their time spent gallivanting around Europe together last summer. Elijah wouldn't be too surprised if they ran off together again sometime soon.

"Did you really miss me so much you had to come visit? I feel honoured." Damon says in tone laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Unfortunately I don't have plans to stay in town for very long." The original says - not even trying to hide how very _not_ sorry he was. As much as he liked mystic falls it held many bad memories for him, and the whole idea of leaving New Orleans was for him to get a "fresh" start.

"Huh, well I know a certain doppelgänger who will be very disappointed to hear that. It's not too early in the morning for a drink is it?" Damon says distractedly, eyeing all the empty seats in the bar. He decides it isn't and waves the bartender over; ordering himself bourbon.

"Things didn't run very smoothly the last time I encountered Miss Gilbert, I can't see her being too ecstatic about me and my sister being back in Mystic Falls." Elijah says, not thinking much of the Salvatore's strange comment.

"Elena?" Damon barks out a laugh. "I'm not talking about her!" He laughs for a few seconds before suddenly stopping and looking in Elijah's direction with a mischievous smile. One look at him and anyone could tell he was up to no good. "Wait a second... _You_ don't know, _do you_?" He asks.

"Katerina," Elijah says quietly in realization. He looks at Damon questioningly; "Katherine is in town?"

"Oh yeah," Damon says, his smile somehow getting even bigger. "Stefan's invited her to stay with us because he feels guilty about the whole _human_ thing."

"Human?" Elijah asks, his mind racing. _It couldn't be, could it?_ He says nothing for a moment or so before his curiosity gets the best of him and he asks anyways. "She took the cure?"

"It wasn't exactly taken by choice." Damon says, sounding peeved as he continued. "Let's just say she isn't exactly too happy about the whole thing, and human Katherine is a major bitch."

Just like that, the original brother knew he needed to see her. Because it's _his_ Katerina. No matter what differences they may have ever had, or what terrible things she had done; he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the girl.

"Good day, Damon." Elijah bids his goodbye - as much of a gentlemen as always- then he leaves the grill without a moments hesitation.

* * *

 _ **Second part will be out next week! Please let me know what you thought, your feedback makes me unbelievably ecstatic. Oh and I've never had apple cinnamon Cheerios, so if they taste like crap,**_ **oops** ** _sorry but they're going to be Katherine's favourite anyways!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wellll here it is, the second and final part to this short story! Hope you all enjoy because we are FINALLY getting the Kalijah fluff you all came here for :D ALSO KATHERINE IS COMING BACK AND IM SO EXCITED LIKE YASS EVEN KAI KNOWS SHES QUEEN B.**

 **(Oh and nothing's changed in the past week I still don't own TVD *sad face*)**

If someone told Stefan two months ago he would one day be looking after a sick Katherine Pierce he would've _laughed_. Hell, he'd probably escort them to the nearest mental hospital. Yet here he was, in a gas station searching for flu medicine to help the newly turned human. It was with reluctance he left her alone in the boarding house, but he knew he'd eventually need to get her something to help get her better anyways and the sooner the better.

The convenience store only has three different bottles of pills to choose from. But of course the decision is still difficult for the Salvatore who has no experience whatsoever with medicine and is at a complete loss as to which one will work the best. He knows it's either the blue or pink bottle because they both are made to treat the symptoms that seemed to be affecting Katherine. But no matter how many times he reads the fine print he still doesn't know what one will help best.

He's about ready to grab both the pill containers and leave when a grey haired lady walking through the aisle stops next to him with a knowing look. The vampire guessed he looked pretty pathetic standing in the middle of the almost deserted store and he was thankful for the help.

"Does your girl friend have that flu that's been going around?" The old women asks, sounding so sweet Stefan doesn't bother to correct her before he nods his head.

"You should get this one." She tells him picking up the blue bottle and holding it out to him. "My grandson got sick last week and these pills had him better in no time."

"Thank you." Stefan says sincerely. "I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome!" The old lady said happily. "I hope your girl friend gets better."

"Oh, um thanks I do too." Stefan mumbled out. He grabbed the pill container and quickly carried it towards the till.

He knew getting the pills was only the first obstacle, the real challenge would be getting Katherine to take the damn things without killing him.

* * *

When Stefan reaches the boarding house Elijah Mikaelson is waiting for him. The Salvatore grabs the bag with Katherine's pills and then cautiously approaches the Original.

"Stefan, what a pleasure to see you." Elijah greets.

"What are you doing here?" The Salvatore asks uneasily. It wasn't that he didn't like the other vampire, just that he didn't trust him or his family at all.

"I just got here. Damon said Katherine is human and I'd like to see her." Elijah states, getting straight to the point.

Stefan can't hide his annoyance as he responds. "Damon told you!?"

"Yes. But I can assure you I mean her no harm. I only wish to see her." The original offers.

Stefan continues to stare at the older vampire with an unsure look on his face.

"Stefan, please. I give you my word that I won't do her any harm." Elijah says, knowing the Salvatore was well aware of the value he put behind his promises. His word was important to him, and he would never break it.

"She's inside." Stefan finally caves, gesturing towards the boarding house. "But she's not well, she has the flu. I got her medicine." As he talks he walks up to the boarding house and Elijah trails inside behind him.

"Will she be okay?" Elijah asks, clearly concerned.

"I think so, she threw up this morning and she's aching all over but I think she'll be alright. She just isn't exactly the best patient and I'm having trouble getting her to stay put." Stefan admits.

"Could I try taking to her?" The original asks. Stefan hesitates for only a moment before nodding. He thinks that if Katherine is going to listen to anyone it will be an original vampire.

"I locked her in her bedroom." Stefan admits sheepishly, gesturing for the Mikaelson to follow him as he begins walking. "She kept trying to leave."

Stefan leads Elijah upstairs and towards Katherine's room. Now that Elijah is paying attention he can hear a human heartbeat coming from inside the room. If the original had had any previous doubts about Katherine taking the cure all of them were wiped away the second Stefan opened up the rooms door.

Katherine is fast asleep on the bed, and the room smells of sickness. But none of these things are enough to leave Elijah speechless except one; she's human. Sure he'd believed Damon to an extent (he had raced all the way to the boarding house to see the doppelgänger, hadn't he?) but the concept of Katherine being human hadn't really seemed real until now.

Stefans phone suddenly rings, disrupting the quietness of the room. With a quick glance at the original vampire the Salvatore briefly excuses himself and leaves the room to answer the call. Elijah is happy that he's trusted enough to be left alone with Katherine, and he gently seats himself down on the edge of her bed.

For a few minutes the vampire does nothing but silently watch the newly turned human breathe, still trying to convince himself the five hundred year old vampire was once again a mortal girl.

Elijah gently runs his hand through her hair. As cheesy as it sounded he couldn't help but compare her sleeping form to that of an angel. She really is beautiful, He thought to himself. Even with her fever flushed cheeks and mussed hair, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He retracts his hand away from her and his eyes turn to the door as he hears Stefan coming back into the room. He's holding the bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Caroline called. She uh, said it was an emergency." Stefan says, trailing off uncertainly.

"You can go." Elijah finds himself offering immediately. "I'll look after Katherine."

"Are you sure?' The Salvatore asks.

"I'm sure." Elijah says sincerely.

The Salvatore nods thankfully and says one last thing before leaving the house. "I'm trusting you with this, don't make me regret it."

* * *

Elijah sits for a very long time. So long that he eventually has to wake Katherine up in order to get her to take her medicine. He couldn't stand listening to her laboured breathing any longer. So it was with only the slightest hesitation that he gently awoke the doppelgänger.

"Katerina." He whispers, the name rolling off his tongue. "Katerina, wake up."

Slowly and with a great deal of reluctance the brunette wakes up. She looks at the vampire sitting on the edge of her bed with hazy and unfocused eyes. Her eyes widen as she glances around the room; her face flushed and skin clammy looking.

"I don't know where am I." Is the first thing Katherine says. Her voice sounds raw and painful. "Why can't I remember?"

"It's alright Katerina," Elijah soothed. "You just have a flu."

"A f-flu?" Katherine whispered in a terrified voice. It was 1487, she knew how deadly sickness' could be! Where were her parents? She thought to herself. This definitely didn't look anything like her home in Bulgaria.

"Yes, but you'll be okay. You just have to take this medicine." Elijah said holding one of the pills out to her. The girl didn't budge. "Katherine?" He didn't want to have to resort to compelling her, it didn't seem right.

"Katherine?" The confused Petrova asks. "My name is Katerina."

"Of course." Elijah says politely, seeming to realize Katherine's genuine fear and confusion.

"Where am I?" Katherine asks again, eyes glossy as she looks around. "I can't remember."

"Katerina, you're delirious. Please just take your medicine." Elijah says. It seems to be useless though, as the ill girl appears to not even have heard a word of what he said.

"My head feels all fuzzy. Why can't I remember?" The human asks in a faint voice, sounding worried. Luckily she doesn't protest as Elijah moves the pill closer to her mouth.

"Swallow." Elijah instructs as he pushes the pill into her mouth, holding the glass of water Stefan had given him to her lips. When she does nothing he reluctantly repeats himself, this time using compulsion to ensure she does as he says.

By the time Katherine swallows the medicine her eyes are already beginning to flutter shut. Her questions seeming to be forgotten as she drifts asleep.

* * *

Katherine wakes up with a barely stifled moan of pain and inwardly curses whatever or whomever caused her to get sick using every nasty word she can imagine.

"How are you feeling?" The other occupant in the room asks.

The humans eyes nearly bug out of her head as she makes eye contact with Elijah freaking Mikaelson.

"I'm fine." Katherine answers, her voice hoarse. "My throat is just a bit sore."

"I should get you some water." The original vampire says: eyeing the empty glass on the nightstand , he turns to leave.

Katherine's hand snakes around his wrist before he can move, halting him in his tracks. Vampire strength or not that girl had quite the grip!

"Elijah, wait." She whispers, licking her lips nervously. "Can you... Do you think you could stay? Just for a little bit?"

Elijah's heart nearly breaks at the hidden desperation behind her words. He knew how hard it would have been for the Petrova to ask such a thing of him. She could be down right stubborn at times.

"Of course," He tells her. "I'll stay as long as you'd like."

Katherine's grips loosens drastically as he says this, seeming to sink farther into her pillows in relief. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze in thanks. She wasn't the best at thank-you's but Elijah gives her a small smile in response and she thinks he gets the message.

"Tell me what hurts." The original vampire instructs as Katherine scrunches her face up once again with discomfort. When she opens her mouth to deny it he gives her a stern look that she reluctantly gives in too.

"My back is pretty sore. I don't understand why though, I haven't even done anything except sleep today." Katherine complains, ashamed to have admitted to her weakness.

"Okay, scoot over then and make some room for me. Lie on your side." Elijah says gently nudging Katherine where he wants.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asks, coughing a few times as she settled into the new position.

"I'm giving you a back-rub, now try and stay still." Elijah states in a soothing tone.

Katherine did not like being ordered around, but Elijah is asking her to do things in such a nice way she doesn't mind and as soon as he starts to rub her sore muscles she can't help but close her eyes in relief as the pain starts to ease slightly.

"How does that feel?" Elijah asks, continuing to gently knead out the tenseness from her shoulders.

"Fine." Katherine mumbles into her pillow, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Katerina. I used to do the same for Hayley while she was-" He stopped mid-sentence. The original vampire did not want to be thinking about Hayley; not after all the wrong she did.

"I heard about the pregnancy." Katherine admits to Elijah, coughing. "Word travels pretty fast when an Original knocks up a werewolf."

"Klaus wasn't very happy about it. I - well I was more optimistic. I guess I thought that becoming a father would change Niklaus for the better. But then he lost the baby and Hayley only became worse and worse to him." Elijah trails off. He isn't sure where the sudden outburst

came from. It was the first time he'd talked to someone outside his family about the situation.

No one says anything for a few minutes, both of the rooms occupants lost in thought. Elijah continuing to rub soothing circles into Katherine back.

"The werewolf, you liked her." Katherine eventually says, switching sides so she's facing the vampire.

"For a little while, I thought that I did." Elijah says in a slow regretful tone. But she wasn't you, she could never be you; The original thought to himself.

"I'm tired." Katherine says as she yawns. Elijah knows she must have sensed how uncomfortable the previous topic was for him, and he's very happy with her shift in conversation.

"Do you want me to give you some room or-?" Elijah doesn't get to finish his sentence before Katherine is snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest. Assuring him she wanted him to stay while she slept.

Shockingly the pills Elijah forced Katherine to take were actually working, and the back rub was helping ease the ache in her muscles. Also she had to admit the Original made a good pillow. So maybe she didn't mind the fact she was showing a bit of weakness to him.

"Elijah?" She says quietly.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd stay?"

"I told you Miss Pierce, I'm not going anywhere." He runs his hands through her hair lovingly. Listening closely to the sound of her heart beating steadily. The sound was music to his ears.

"Good, because if you do I'll hunt you down and kick your ass." Katherine says with a tired smirk, snuggling closer to Elijah's chest.

"Go to sleep Katerina." He whispers softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Katherine closes her eyes tightly, and decides that just _this_ time she doesn't mind doing as she's told.

 **Woo-hoo, we are finished! Be on the look out for future Kalijah stories from me ;) I have a fanfic planned with these two that may just be in the works. Let me know what you guys think, thanks!**


End file.
